I Dream Of Mimi
by la Ferrantino de Firenze
Summary: The digidestind decide to have a reunion camping trip, but chaos ensues when Mimi forgets what tent sora sleeps in


Chapter 1; Prodigious, Mimi and Izzy

Izzy stared at his computer screen contemplating the Email he had just received. Mimi was back in Japan after 3 years of living in New York and wanted to have a "Digidestind reunion", a camping trip no less. Mimi had asked him to forward the message to the other Digidestind because she only remembered his address. Izzy sighed, in truth he was quite open to seeing all his friends again, but wasn't so pleased with a camping trip, "It would be just like old times!" Mimi had said. "But I doubt we'll be chased for weeks on end by ferocious digimon" Izzy thought dryly. "Oh well, I guess it might be fun". He quickly relayed the message to the other Digidestind and to his shock everyone could make it for once and soon enough the date was set and everyone thought it was going to be a pleasant and normal trip…

+a few weeks later, at the appointed reunion place+

"I knew things were too good to be true" Izzy sighed to himself, here he was at the appointed place at the appointed time, and everyone was late, well almost everyone. "Whatcha doing?" Tk said as he looked over Izzy's shoulder at the laptop. "Attempting to make contact to the others, but of course I have almost no connectivity out here in the woods" "aw come on Izzy! Let me take a few whacks at it! That should fix it!" Izzy jerked aside to keep his precious laptop from the waving hand of Tai, who had decided to announce his presence with his usual "subtlety" "Sometimes I think that boy will never grow up" said a voice by Izzy, he turned to see that it was Sora, who had apparently been following Tai as well as Kari, who was currently bear-hugging Tk, Izzy couldn't tell if Tk's face was red from embarrassment or lack of oxygen. It wasn't long before Matt and Joe had joined them and soon they were all chatting about the old times or how it was good to see each other, well except for Izzy, he was wondering where Mimi was, this whole trip had been her idea after all. He was half way through composing an email to ask Mimi where she was when something covered his eyes, something pink. Izzy moved to remove whatever it was when a voice said "Oh no Izzy, not until you answer my little question, did you like my hair?" Izzy grumbled to himself, annoyed at Mimi's game, in truth he had loved her hair before she had dyed it, but last time he saw her she had looked like a stereotypical Japanese tramp (even though he would rather die than tell her that), "sigh yes Mimi, I used to like your hair a lot" he said, and then blushed because he heard a soft giggling, "well then I have a surprise for you mister" Mimi said in his ear as she removed her hat from over his eyes. For once Izzy had no words, finally he whispered to himself "it's back to normal….prodigious" "I knew you'd like it" Mimi giggled and hugged him tightly. Izzy's face went bright red from the close proximity to Mimi, more had changed about her than her hair since last time he saw her, she had filled out amazingly as well as growing several inches, this put the head of the still short Izzy right in the middle of the two mounds of soft flesh. Everything was silent for several moments until Matt cleared his throat. "well it sure is good to see you Mimi" he said trying to hide the amusement in his voice as the two blushing teens quickly separated "and according to the instructions that Izzy sent us" Matt continued "the campsite is still a mile or so away" "right right of course," said the still-red Izzy "we should um hurry there before it gets um dark" "right-o captain, you lead the way" said a giggling Tai "and don't forget your first "mate"!" at this point Sora slapped Tai, hard, and no one mentioned the incident between Izzy and Mimi lest they face Sora's wrath. And thus the hike to the campsite was spent mainly talking about what people had been doing since they had all been together, Joe was well on his dream of becoming a doctor, Matt had started a band that was taking up most of his free time leaving Tk to his own devices, Tai had been whether he should stay home to look after Kari or to try and get a job out of town, Kari was about to open her mouth with arguments along the lines of "I don't need to be looked after" or "I'm old enough to look after my self" but when Tk offered to look after Kari, and when Tai agreed Kari shut her mouth with a very glad look in her eye and Tk with his naïve grin. Soon the Digidestind arrived at the campsite, to tired to do anything but set up their tents and fall asleep. As luck would have it, it was late autumn and a midnight snowfall hit the camp, no one would have noticed if it weren't for the fact that Mimi's tent had a small hole in the top, soon the teen couldn't stand the cold and awoke with a start. "oh sometimes I forget just how uncomfortable camping can be" complained Mimi "I mean look at me, the snow has made me all wet!" she resolved to join Sora in her tent, she shivered in the cold night air in her thin pink pajamas, "now let me see, Sora's tent is the purple one…I think" she thought to herself. The tent in question happened to be Izzy's but thankfully the young techno-whiz was sound asleep, but for once his dreams had nothing to do with software or gigabytes, no tonight his mind's eye was filled with visions of the open prairie and horses, or more accurately the person riding the horses. Mimi looked like she belonged in the wide open spaces though realistically she would prefer a day at the salon over a day riding horses in the Texas heat, but this was his dream and in his dream Mimi was riding a horse the same deep whisky-brown as her eyes and wearing her familiar pale-pink cowgirl hat, and she was gorgeous, so much so that Izzy didn't realize that she was riding closer to him. "care to join me partner?" the dream Mimi asked in a husky voice, and dream Izzy could do nothing but obey, hi was riding in back and was quite pleased with the position Mimi's hips were in, but she turned to face him, she said nothing, there was nothing to say as there faces slowly drew closer together, their lips were mere millimeters apart when…when Izzy woke up with a violent jerk, his head twitching back and forth to find the cause of his awakening, and to his dismay he found it, mere inches from him, in his very sleeping bag for that matter was the object of his dreams, Mimi. At first he didn't believe it but after several moments of nothing happening he came to the conclusion that in fact Mimi was in his sleeping bag, but his brain couldn't rationalize how she got there, but the alien theories had to wait, Mimi was stirring in her sleep "ugh, move over Sora…..cant sleep" she mumbled in her sleep. "ummmmm I don't know how to explain this to you, but umm I'm not Sora" Mimi's eyes flew open and she shot straight up, her mouth opened up, and then shut as she realized that she was not in the right tent and that most importantly she was in a tent, alone, and with a teenage boy with a raging hard on. "umm Izzy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to umm I mean I thought this was…." But at this point the shock was so great that she just collapsed into Izzy's arms, and Izzy, not the most athletic of teens, fell onto the tent floor, in later years Izzy couldn't explain what made him do it, but he wouldn't change it even if he could. "um Mimi, I ah had a dream about you, before you ah woke me up, and we were about to, to" and now it was Izzy's turn to close his mouth because as if the plot of his dream was coming to life, he realized that his and Mimi's faces were almost touching,

And he went for it.

Her lips were so soft, at first Izzy couldn't believe the sheer raw pleasure. It was Mimi who decided to add her tongue to the mix and soon both of them were locked in a fierce tongue-war, Mimi's hands were exploring until she found his, he began to roughly kiss her lower lip and then her neck as her hands le his to her firm perky breasts, moving on instinct he massaged her breasts trough her thin pajamas "I want it off" growled Izzy, who at this point was lost within a sea of lust. Mimi was glad to oblige quickly removing what little fabric was separating them, "wow Izzy" she giggled as she saw his exposed member "for such a short guy you sure do have it were it counts" as he saw Mimi in all her naked glory Izzy's reason and logic took over for one last time "um if we do this there is a good chance of umm proliferation" Izzy said clumsily. "in simple Japanese Izzy please" said Mimi "you could get pregnant" "I don't care Izzy, I want you now" Izzy closed his eyes for another kiss, but everything changed when he entered Mimi, the pleasure was on a whole other level and soon he felt his climax approach, he was afraid that he would finish before Mimi, but his fears were eased as Mimi screamed in pleasure, he assumed that she had cum and finally let him self loose, the two of them collapsed on the tent floor in a sweaty heap panting for air, " I love you Mimi, so much" "and I you" she replied with a kiss " I'm glad that you came into this tent" Izzy said, but Mimi was already asleep, exhausted from the sheer pleasure, "oh well" Izzy thought "prodigious"


End file.
